swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Swift Actions
See also: Actions in Combat Things that require very little time of effort can be accomplished with a Swift Action. Some Actions, Feats, and Talents require one or more Swift Actions to perform. You normally get one Swift Action per Round, but you can take a second Swift Action instead of a Standard Action or Move Action, and you can take three Swift Actions in a Round if you give up both your Standard Action and Move Action. Multiple Swift Actions usually have to occur on the same Round, or consecutive Rounds, and some Actions require that the multiple Swift Actions be consecutive (That is, no other Action interrupts them). This is noted in the Action's description. Swift Actions include the following: Activate an Item A Swift Action allows you to activate an item. Starting a Vehicle, turning on a computer, and lighting a fusion lantern are all examples of Activating an Item. Aim 2 Swift Actions You can take two consecutive Swift Actions in the same Round to more carefully line up a Ranged Attack. When you do so, you ignore all Cover bonuses to your target's Reflex Defense on your next Attack. You still must have line of sight to the target, however. You lose the benefits of Aiming if you lose line of sight to your target or if you take any other Action before making your Attack. Aiming provides no benefit when making an Area Attack. Careful Shot If you have the Careful Shot feat, you gain a +1 bonus on your Ranged Attack Roll when you take the time to Aim first. Deadeye If you have the Deadeye feat, you deal an extra die of Damage when you take the time to Aim first. Catch a Second Wind As a Swift Action, you can Catch a Second Wind. You can only Catch a Second Wind once per day. Only Heroic characters can Catch a Second Wind; Nonheroic characters, objects, devices, and Vehicles cannot. Extra Second Wind If you have the Extra Second Wind feat, you can Catch a Second Wind an additional time per day (But never more than once in a single encounter). A Nonheroic character that takes the Extra Second Wind feat can Catch a Second Wind once per day. Drop an Item Dropping an Item is a Swift Action (But picking one up is a Move Action). You can Drop an Item so that it falls on the ground in your fighting space or lands in an adjacent square. Fall Prone Falling into a Prone position requires a Swift Action. Acrobatic Fall If you are Trained in the Acrobatics skill, you can Fall Prone as a Free Action with a successful DC 15 Acrobatics check. Recover 3 Swift Actions You can spend three Swift Actions in the same Round or across consecutive Rounds to move +1 step on the Condition Track. You cannot use the Recover Action while afflicted by a Persistent Condition. Switch Weapon Mode Some weapons have multiple weapon modes. Examples include the Blaster Pistol, which has both a lethal setting and a Stun setting, and a Blaster Carbine, which has both a single-shot mode and an Autofire mode. Switching to another weapon mode takes a Swift Action.